A twisted Cinderella Parody?
by niiteru
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- A very twisted Cinderella Parody, as the name suggests, with FEM Tsuna as Cinderella. Not too sure about pairings, but eventual 1827. Rated T to be safe. 1st attempt at a KHR ff!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything._

_The characters belong to Amano Akira and what I do to them is for my and your amusement. This story was written out of pure boredom. _

_----------------------_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far, far, and even farther away (known as Namimori), there lived a young and beautiful girl known as… Sawada Tsunayoshi. She had soft, brown hair, hazel eyes and an 'under-developed' body at 15. Or should I say 16, for she is turning 16 a few months later.

"Shut up! I'm a late bloomer!" Tsuna yelled, blushing.

Right, whatever.

She was (and still is) a lovely girl born unto a kind couple that was popular among their peers. However, two vehicles colliding and one big explosion ended it all.

"Hey! Be respectful! Its my dead parents you're talking about!"

Shut up.

So the girl was adopted by some sick man known as Lussuria, who already had two other adopted daughters – Bianchi and… Haru.

"Hahii! What the heck?!" Haru shrieked.

Ouch. Shrieking is bad for one's ears. Hey look, that glass broke.

Anyway, Bianchi, Haru and Lussuria were… uh, jealous of Tsuna from the beginning because of her… uh, ravishing beauty…

"!#$%^&*? You're kidding right?" Tsuna demanded.

Hee hee, _**NO.**_

Anyway, let me just say that this is a very modern Cinderella KHR-based parody. It saves me time by just writing that. Excuse me for being lazy.

_----------------------_

On the other hand, on a really tall and majestic hill, which still is in Namimori, we have our much-beloved Hibari Kyoya – crown prince of Namimori. He had black raven-black hair and ash-grey-hawk-like eyes. However, he isn't what you would actually call normal, for we all know that some guy wielding tonfas and going around saying "I'll bite you to death" and calling people "Herbivore" is not and most definitely NOT normal.

"…" Hibari glared.

Don't give me that look; you know it's the truth. Ever since the guy was born, he was an anti-social emo-king and everyone feared him. Except for… well, basically, no one.

Hibari smirked.

Don't smirk. Let me go on to the sad part of his life story. His mother died in an accident and coincidently, it was the same accident that Tsuna's parents died in. Don't ask me how they crashed. I can't drive, and I was not there at that time.

His father was (and still is?!) Dino Cavollone. Dino had arranged an arranged marriage for Hibari to marry Sasagawa Kyoko, the princess of another land. When Hibari blatantly refused, Kyoko herself was very relieved for she was afraid of Hibari but… Dino, and Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, were somehow outraged. Anyway, lets get back to the present.

"Kyo-chan~~!!!"

"What the **hell** do you want, herbivore?"

"Your 18th birthday is approaching!"

"So…?"

"You're supposed to marry Kyoko-chan on that day, remember?"

"Hell no."

"Dammit, after all the trouble I went through. Now what am I supposed to do?!"

"Not force me to get married?"

"I can't do that! You're my precious one and only son! And I want grandchildren!" Dino wailed.

"…" Hibari glared.

"I know!"

"No you don't."

"Let's throw a huge birthday ball for you! Then you can select amongst the maidens of Namimori who you want to marry!"

"You're crazy."

"No I'm not! I'm serious! I'll send out the invitations right now~!!!"

"Think again, herbivore." Hibari smirked and drew out his tonfas.

"Uh, wait, EH, EH?! Hold on Kyoya! I'm don't have my whip! GAHHHH!"

And that strangled cry echoed through the whole of Namimori.

But anyway, in the hospital the next day, Dino somehow managed to convince Hibari to throw that… 'Birthday Ball'. (Wow, go Dino)

And he made Hibari personally write all the invitations. (Wow, go Dino again)

And how his hand ached after all that.

Well, let's get back to Tsunayoshi, shall we?

_-----------------------_

Lussuria may be jealous of Tsuna, but unlike that dumb unrealistic fairy tale, he let Tsuna go to school.

And because her grades sucked even worse than Haru's, he got a home tutor.

And we all know who that is.

"So, Tsuna, what is the value of _x_?" Reborn asked with a straight face.

"Uh… Five…?" Tsuna replied meekly, taking her book and shielding herself from any oncoming attack.

"Good. For once you're correct." Reborn said.

"I'm right? Yes! I finally got one right!!!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"Shut up, its only one question." Reborn kicked Tsuna.

"You stupid baby! Don't kick me! It hurts, you know?!" Tsuna pouted.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Tsuna got up to answer the door.

When Tsuna was out of earshot, Reborn grumbled, "She's so eager to answer the door but not the questions on her book."

"Hey, Reborn, what is this? It has the royal seal on it." Tsuna said when she came back into the room.

"Let me see that." The baby jumped up and snatched it from Tsuna's hands. He opened it.

_To whichever herbivore who is reading this,_

_You are invited to __**my **_(the 'my' left a very thick mark on the paper)_**birthday party **_(These two words made a huge tear in the paper), _which I do not actually want to celebrate, but because of some bastard known as my father, I am forced to._

And here the handwriting changed.

_Ehehheh! I'm sorry about my son, I don't know what made him so grouchy today._

There was a blood splatter here.

_Sorry about the blood! Its mine by the way, Kyoya tonfa-ed me. This invitation is really special, you know. It's the only one with my blood on it. :D_

_Anyway, you are invited to Kyoya's 18__th__ birthday party and it is on the 5__th__ of May. You don't have to bring a present because Kyoya won't appreciate it. But you could bring one for me though! :D_

_Please be in formal clothing and a dress would do fine. Even better, sweet or Goth Lolita. But of course I'm just kidding. But feel free to wear that. For males, please wear a suit. Or such._

Its reverted back to Hibari's handwriting.

_The rules are:_

_1. Don't be a herbivore._

_2. Don't bother me._

_3. Crowding is against the rules._

_4. Disturb me while I'm sleeping and you shall be bitten to death._

_Anyway, I don't see the point of writing this when I can type it out._

_Hibari Kyoya and Dino Cavollone :D _(Dino drew the smiley face…)

"Hibari-san sounds like a really scary person…" Tsuna shivered, imagining what would happen if one of the rules was broken.

"But still, we need to get you to this party thing and make sure that your step-related people don't find out about this." Reborn said.

"I hope so…" Tsuna sighed.

"And remind me to put you in sweet Lolita."

"Okay... Huh? What?!"

_------------------------_

The next day…

At Namimori Middle…

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera bowed.

"G-Gokudera-kun! How many times have I told you not to call me Tenth?" Tsuna stammered.

"I'm sorry Tenth! But I can't help it! After all, you are the–" Yamamoto clamped Gokudera's mouth shut.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be a secret?" Yamamoto grinned. How did he finally realize it, I would never know.

"You baseball idiot! We don't need to hide the fact the Tenth is the Tenth of Vongola! After all, the Vongola Famigila is feared throughout the whole of Japan and Italy!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Anyway, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, did you receive this?" Tsuna pulled out the invitation to show them.

"Oh, the one from Hibari?" Yamamoto grinned. "Yup, I received it."

"You know Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, yeah! He's in our school too, you know. The head of the disciplinary committee? Hibari Kyoya? In the last year of high school?"

"Seriously?" Tsuna inquired. "I thought he was in Koukyu."

"No way, Tenth. It is said that Hibari's nemesis resides at the heart of Koukyu, why would he be there?" _Wow, sarcasm rules._

"Maa, maa, that's true. Rokudo Mukuro right?"

"Ro… Rokudo… Mukuro…?" Tsuna stuttered while saying his name.

"Do you know him Tenth? Has he hurt you in any way? If that bastard lays a hand on you, feel free to tell me, Tenth!"

"Uh, thanks Gokudera-kun. Actually, I don't know him. I just wanted to try saying his name. Ehhehheh…" Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly. "Because of how his name rhymed…"

Yamamoto and Gokudera had those 3 lines down their heads…

So, we can all come to a conclusion that Tsuna is an idiot.

"I agree." Reborn smirks.

"Wait. What?!" Tsuna screams. "When did you get here?"

"I can go anywhere I want," Reborn grinned. "Anytime, anywhere."

"…"

_------------------------_

Wherever Hibari is…

He sneezed.

"I think I've caught a cold." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Hold on. That's impossible. Only herbivores get sick."

"And I am most certainly not a herbivore." He told himself.

_------------------------_

How was it? I may not continue writing… But anyway, please review and tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Thank you for all your support and reviews! I was really happy 'cuz I've never received so many reviews for just one chapter before! I love you people. Literally.

_I wish I could express my thanks to all of you by typing thank you(s) to everyone individually in this chapter but my sister is rushing me, dammit. _

_And so, I still don't own anything. Really. However, I wish I did. But still however, its impossible, as we all know it._

_The characters belong to Amano Akira, and what I do to them is for my and your amusement. Also, this story has no relation at all to anything in reality. If anything seems familiar, it's probably your imagination running wild, like mine. I hope we're all clear with that, and I'm sure we are. _

--------------------------------------

_Already introduced characters:_

_Hibari Kyoya: Crown Prince of Namimori, supposedly 'Prince Charming', but if we call him that, we're all done for._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (F): Tenth leader of Vongola, supposedly 'Cinderella'. _

_Lussuria: 'Stepmother' of Tsuna, Bianchi and Haru. He was forced upon the task of adopting the future Vongola boss because he somehow had the image of a mother's. But a really disgusting one. Agree with me. _

_Bianchi: Lussuria's first adopted child. Hates Lussuria so much that she tried to poison him to death once. Does not like Tsuna for the same reasons in the manga/anime and the fact that she has uh… ravishing beauty…_

_Haru: Lussuria's second adopted child. Does not like Lussuria as she thinks he is disgusting. Is immune to Bianchi's cooking and does not really dislike Tsuna that much._

_Kyoko: Haru's best friend still. How they met, I don't know. Anyway, she's supposed to be Hibari's fiancée. But obviously she isn't now…_

_Ryohei: Obviously Kyoko's older brother. Does not like Hibari._

_Dino: Hibari's father. Et cetera et cetera._

_Mukuro: Hibari's future rival-in-love. Hibari's hated nemesis. _

_Gokudera: Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand-man. Objects to Hibari and Tsuna being together._

_Yamamoto: how do I explain him?_

_Reborn: Tsuna's home tutor._

_Characters to be introduced later on in the story:_

_Chrome: Mukuro's younger sister?_

_Squalo and XANXUS: are actually Tsuna's very horrible 'fairy-godparents'. Their hands are chained together by Reborn to prevent them for fighting – somehow. XANXUS is going to go deaf very soon. They are still alive by the way, but make-up makes them look like zombies._

_Belphegor: Supposedly Hibari's rival for the 'Prince' title._

_Levi: The Electrician. Somewhere in the story there will be a blackout._

_Lambo and I-Pin: Their roles have not been set yet._

_Viper: the king's 'joker'. But a not very entertaining one._

_Colonello and Lal: Roles have not been set._

_Basil: Uh… Look above._

_Byakuran: Hibari's second rival-in-love…? Well, that's what my sister insists._

…

_I should be doing my homework. But I'm not. I HATE MATH. OH GOD. Phew, too many italics._

_------------------------------_

"Lussuria, go get me some tea. Make sure its sweet, okay?" Tsuna said to the said guy without looking up.

"What? Why should I?" Lussuria shouted. "And tea is not supposed to be sweet – its to preserve its natural taste."

"Is this how you treat your mafia boss? You sure are tired of living." Tsuna remarked sarcastically, still without looking at him. "Anyway, three teaspoons of sugar. Understand?"

"You…! Damn, I shouldn't have asked that arcobaleno to tutor her… she's picking up all sorts of weird things from him." Lussuria grumbled.

"What… Did… You… Say…?" Reborn muttered darkly as he popped out of nowhere.

"Oh My God! Where did you come from?!" Lussuria shrieked.

"My mother's womb. Anyway, it's not my fault. I'm only teaching her the things she should academically and as a mafia boss. I didn't tell her to learn how I speak." Reborn said. "Besides, a mafia _boss _must be _bossy_, right?"

"Haha, very funny." Lussuria grumbled as he went off to make tea for Tsuna.

…

"That was fun." Tsuna said when Lussuria left.

"…Okay, put down that book you're reading and do your homework."

"Do I have to…?"

------------------------------------

The next day…

"Sawada!"

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!!"

"Uh… HUH? WHAT?!" Tsuna woke up, frantically looking left and right.

"Look in FRONT! What the hell do you think you're doing – sleeping in class?! And in MY class!"

"Hey look. I have a grand reason for it. Well you see, my home tutor decided to make me stay up late by making me read the textbook a hundred times over and over. If I didn't finish it, he would have (censoooooorrrr) me." Tsuna explained in one breath.

Truth is, Tsuna was up playing Final Fantasy 13 on her PS3 the whole night.

And not to worry. That (censoooooorrr) meant nothing bad. It meant blowing up and huge explosions or something. I think.

"You are one… lousy narrator." Gokudera stated.

Why don't you try, you idiot?

"No way, because I'm not supposed to be the narrator," he retorted.

That's because you don't dare to take on my role! Coward! Chicken! (Censor)!

"Anyway, being the narrator is your job, not mine. My job to be the loyal right-hand-man of the Tenth!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Gokudera, who are you talking to?" Yamamoto asked.

"The narrator," Gokudera replied.

"We have a narrator?"

Damn you Yamamoto. What kind of idiot are you?

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, who are you both talking to?" The teacher asked.

"The narrator," They gave a chorus answer.

"We actually have a narrator?"

"It seems like we do, haha." Yamamoto laughed.

Appreciate me a bit more, you twerps. I exist, you know.

"Anyway… Sawada, you are to see me after school. I'll decide a punishment for you." The teacher finally said.

"H-Hiie? What? No way! I'm not going!" Tsuna shouted.

Even if you say that, you still have to go anyway. What the point of saying it?

"Shut up, you stupid narrator!"

Huh? Who are you calling stupid? I'm going to maul you right here, right now.

"Sawada, sit down. Who the hell are you talking to anyway?"

Damn you, stupid teacher. Can't you tell? The girl already said the word 'narrator'. Are you deaf or what? You're in a whole new level of stupid. And this level is even lower than the lowest level of stupid. Get it? Thank you.

"……………………"

------------------------------------

_I'm so sorry if you think that the narrator is a very rude narrator. Because she is rude. She was never once polite in her life or her past life. _

------------------------------------

"Damn it. Crazy teacher." Tsuna muttered under her breath while biting into her sandwich.

"What happened, Tenth?! I heard you screaming at the teacher when I coincidently passed by the classroom just now!" You-Know-Who yelled.

_Coincidently…? _Tsuna thought. "Well, Gokudera-kun, that crazy teacher asked me to see the Prince of Namimori himself for punishment." She grumbled, taking another bite and chewing slowly.

"That's bad." Yamamoto said. "Really bad." He looked serious. For once.

"Don't worry Tenth! I will be there to protect you! If the Hibari Kyoya bastard tries to hurt you in any way, I'll blow him and his kingdom up!" Gokudera yelled, causing fellow students to stare at him and then shudder at the Crown Prince's name.

Sir, you live in this so-called kingdom you speak of. Ignore me if you wish.

"… Technically, this place is not my kingdom until I get married."

Oh the terror.

The worst terror of terrors has arrived.

I present you… HIBARI KYOYA!

And he is currently beating Gokudera up for he called him a bastard!

… Let's just get back to the story. Enough of me already.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Please stop! You're going to kill Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed.

Ahem.

Surprisingly, he stopped.

"You." Hibari pointed his tonfa at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes?"

"Detention after school."

------------------------------------

Now Tsuna gets 'punishment' for two things.

"SHUT UP."

And when Hibari saw Tsuna, (ahem) mixed feelings were somehow swirling inside of him.

And that is known as the sappy, but somehow romantic, but still sappy _**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**_. (?!)

"…"

The narrator has to run. Adios pals.

------------------------------------

"Excuse me…" Tsuna opened the door to Hibari's office.

"Kyouya! I'm telling you! You have to marry Kyoko-chan! I seriously seriously want grandchildren!" Dino wailed.

"You pest." Hibari hissed. "Shut up. I simply refuse." Then he noticed Tsuna at the door. He motioned for her to come over in a weird way.

"Kyouya, who is this girl…?" Dino asked.

"I refuse to marry Sasagawa Kyoko because," Hibari pulled Tsuna closer to him. "The girl I want to marry is right here."

Tsuna fainted on the spot.

------------------------------------

Ouch. Sappy. I want to kill myself. I am mentally slapping myself for making Hibari fall in love at first sight. thebloodstained-sky suggested it.

Short chapter, I guess. (All my chapters are short.) Kill me now. Use anything.

Please review or flame or blah blah blah. Just kill me now. Kill me.

-Neptune-WiNgZ

P.S: I AM SORRY IF I MADE HIBARI KYOUYA OOC. IF HE IS, I APOLOGIZE. AND I THINK I'M OVEREACTING.


	3. Chapter 3

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! (Hands cookies out to everyone) I LOVE YOU GUYS (LITERALLY)!!!!_

_The characters belong to Amano Akira, and what I do to them is for my and your amusement. Also, this story has no relation at all to anything in reality. If anything seems familiar, it's probably your imagination running wild, like mine. I hope we're all clear with that, and I'm sure we are. _

--------------------------------------

_Already introduced characters:_

_Hibari Kyoya: Crown Prince of Namimori, supposedly 'Prince Charming', but if we call him that, we're all done for._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (F): Tenth leader of Vongola, supposedly 'Cinderella'. _

_Lussuria: 'Stepmother' of Tsuna, Bianchi and Haru. He was forced upon the task of adopting the future Vongola boss because he somehow had the image of a mother's. But a really disgusting one. Agree with me. _

_Bianchi: Lussuria's first adopted child. Hates Lussuria so much that she tried to poison him to death once. Does not like Tsuna for the same reasons in the manga/anime and the fact that she has uh… ravishing beauty…_

_Haru: Lussuria's second adopted child. Does not like Lussuria as she thinks he is disgusting. Is immune to Bianchi's cooking and does not really dislike Tsuna that much._

_Kyoko: Haru's best friend still. How they met, I don't know. Anyway, she's supposed to be Hibari's fiancée. But obviously she isn't now…_

_Ryohei: Obviously Kyoko's older brother. Does not like Hibari._

_Dino: Hibari's father. Et cetera et cetera._

_Mukuro: Hibari's future rival-in-love. Hibari's hated nemesis. _

_Gokudera: Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand-man. Objects to Hibari and Tsuna being together._

_Yamamoto: how do I explain him?_

_Reborn: Tsuna's home tutor._

_Characters to be introduced later on in the story:_

_Chrome: Mukuro's younger sister?_

_Squalo and XANXUS: are actually Tsuna's very horrible 'fairy-godparents'. Their hands are chained together by Reborn to prevent them for fighting – somehow. XANXUS is going to go deaf very soon. They are still alive by the way, but make-up makes them look like zombies._

_Belphegor: Supposedly Hibari's rival for the 'Prince' title._

_Levi: The Electrician. Somewhere in the story there will be a blackout._

_Lambo and I-Pin: Ahem. I just got a sudden brainwave. They'll just be who they are in the anime/manga! And yes, they live with Tsuna/Lussuria/Haru/Bianchi. They have very little screen time though._

_Viper: the king's 'joker'. But a not very entertaining one._

_Colonello and Lal: Roles have not been set._

_Basil: Uh… Look above._

_Byakuran: Hibari's second rival-in-love…? Well, that's what my sister insists._

…

_I was sick while writing this. T.T slalalalalala/s_

_Anyway, I would like to say sorry to Hibari Kyoya for making him fall in love at first sight. Its, uh, really OOC and weird… So, to put it in simple terms, Hibari is weird._

"_I'll bite you to death, herbivore."_

_Ahem. Now it's the authoress' turn to run. Adi- OUCH! What the hell?_

"_Say your goodbye's later, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death."_

_Uh, ok… OW! Not my goddamn ***king head dammit! What if I get a ***king concussion?!_

"…"

_The narrator sighed. "Let's just ignore these two for the time being."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Let us begin the day with the 'history' of Rokudo Mukuro. No, he's not dead yet. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

"Kufufufu… I don't recall myself dying too…"

Okay, shut up. I don't need your comment. I'm sure we know about that entire Estraneo lab experimenting et cetera et cetera et cetera. Not that I actually care, but unfortunately, in this story, it seems to be this case also.

"…………"

On to Ken. No, in this story he was not experimented on. He was born an abnormal baby. When all his teeth grew, they dropped off. The dentist, obviously thinking of the 3Rs, reused them and made them into dentures. However, the few dentures that the dentist made had an abnormal effect on Ken. Well, all sets of teeth except for one set – his first set of real teeth. Yes, so whenever Ken puts a different set of teeth into his mouth, he becomes an animal.

"…………………………………………………… That's insulting, byon."

Not that I actually care. It's supposed to be. Next up is Chikusa. No, he was also not experimented on in this story. Only our poor Mukuro-kun was.

"Kufufufufu… What the hell?"

"…" - Chikusa

… Okay, Chikusa was a cute little kid who was fascinated by barcodes and yo-yos. He watched every episode of super yo-yo and learnt all the tricks a yo-yo could perform, his favourite being 'Around the World'. Do not ask me how I know the name of the trick. I can tell you now – my brother watches Super Yo-Yo. And I am forced to watch with him, since it's on Okto.

He got a permanent barcode tattoo on his cheek, much to the disgust of his mother. The woman later abandoned him in an alley just because of the tattoo. Wallowing in self-pity, Chikusa could only find comfort in his red, metal yo-yo. He found many abandoned (like himself) sewing needles in the trash outside the tailor's. He also found rat poison. So, he dipped the needles into the rat poison and then improvised his yo-yo. That's how his weapons came to be.

Lame, I know.

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Kufufufu…"

Tsuna shuddered even more. She was already quivering just by thinking back on what happened earlier. She stopped walking and looked around. No one was in sight.

"I swear that someone's stalking me." Tsuna …swore, to no one in particular. After a while, she told herself, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

She continued on her way home, trying to organize her very messed-up thoughts, thanks to one particular prince.

_Okay, lets just get the easier parts of my thought sorted out. Wait, organizing my thoughts is never easy. _Tsuna thought to herself.

So, which is it?

"Shut up, you stupid narrator!"

Call me stupid one more time, and you're going down.

"Right." Tsuna ignored the very rude narrator, who never seems to have any respect for anyone at all. _First of all, Hibari-san claims that he wants to marry me. And because he said that in front of his very demanding father, Dino-san also now expects me to marry Hibari-san._

Haha, but in the end, you will. *grins*

"How do you know?!"

That's because I'm the narrator.

"Right, so stop giving everyone spoilers! What will the readers think? You may get fewer reviews!"

Which means you will have less popularity?

"I hate you."

Thank you.

"Kufufufufu…"

"Hiieee!" Tsuna's heart almost leapt out of her mouth. "It's that creepy laughter again!" She looked back. "Its only been a metre since I last heard that laughter! Who the hell is it?"

I know, but I'm not about to tell you.

"I was never counting on you to tell me." Tsuna scowled.

I'm glad you know.

So, a short time skip, all the way until Tsuna's at the door to her house. By the way, for every one metre that Tsuna walked/ran/jogged, you-know-who laughed his creepy laughter.

So, finally, when Tsuna was at her front door…

She finally mustered up her courage to speak up to her 'imaginary' stalker, however real he was.

"Uh, Mr. Stalker who goes kufufufufu? Could you please stop stalking me and going: kufufufufu for every one metre I walk? Thank you." By now, she had already unlocked her front door and so, she obviously went in.

_----------------------------------------------- Behind a lamp post…?_

"Kufufufufu…" Rokudo Mukuro snickered to himself. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you shall be mine…"

"Not unless that duckling prince gets to her first, byon." Ken said.

"Kufufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… You shall be mine…"

"Mukuro onii-sama…" Chrome called out to her older brother, only to be ignored because the latter was much too absorbed in repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"Mukuro-san, hurry and finish what you have to say so we can go back already!" Chikusa commented.

"Kufufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… You shall be…" The guy got cut off.

"For the love of God and all of mankind, Mukuro-san, stop repeating that same sentence which you have been repeating for almost one thousand, seven hundred and fifty-one times and let us go home already!" Ken shouted. Chrome just rubbed her dark eye circles.

_I only just realized that Chikusa didn't say anything at all._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_You can kill me if you think Mukuro was being irritating. Well, I think he was! Or maybe he was just being the idiot he was, I mean, is. Sorry. *gets shot by my sister*_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Time skip – The next day. Yes, I'm lazy. I was never hardworking and diligent. Wait, those two words have the same meaning right? Forget it._

"Tsuna, get up. You're going to be late. You don't want to get killed by Hibari, don't you?"

"Ugh… I dun wanna go to schooool…" Tsuna groaned into her pillow.

"Okay, let me rephrase my sentence. You don't want to go to school because you don't want to see Hibari as Hibari so-called proposed to you yesterday."

Okay, that did the trick…

Tsuna immediately shot up. "How the (censor) do you know about that?!"

"I'm your home tutor. Of course I know." Reborn smirked.

"What does being my home tutor have anything to do with that?!"

Like I would know.

"I wasn't asking you, you stupid narrator!"

That's it, you're going down.

"Calm down, narrator. If you beat Tsuna up now, won't someone else beat you up later?" Reborn reasoned with a blank face that was not very reasoning.

Not like Hibari can do anything to me.

"If he could beat up the authoress, why not?"

Okay. Fine.

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Okay, let's do a short recap on the topic speed. What's the formula for speed?"

_I'm sorry, but the authoress can only remember the formula for speed as the math teacher played a very dumb song which has absolutely nothing to do with speed at all. Does it ring a bell to three people who are reading?_

"_Will Sawada Tsunayoshi of Class 2-A, please report to the reception room now? Thank you."_

"What did she do now…?" Mystery student A wondered aloud.

"Tenth! I will accompany you!" Gokudera shouted.

Hibari's voice boomed menacingly through the school's sound system. _"I forgot to mention, report to the reception room ALONE."_ Emphasis on the word 'alone'.

Now, even Gokudera couldn't argue even if he wanted to. He didn't want to suffer another painful beating.

"Uh… Sawada, you better go." The teacher (who asked Tsuna to go see Hibari for detention in the last chapter) said.

No matter how reluctant Sawada Tsunayoshi was, she got up and slowly made her way to her dreaded destination.

…

"Excuse me…" Tsuna opened the door and the first thing she was a tonfa flying, missing her face by only a few centimeters and crashing into the wall beside her.

Tsuna froze, eyes widened by shock.

"Too slow." Hibari said as Tsuna stared at the poor tonfa stuck in the wall.

"When I call you here, you must reach this place under one minute." Tsuna turned to look at Hibari. "In other words, **you must run**."

_That's impossible. My classroom is one level above and the stairs are no where close to it. _Tsuna thought to herself. "S-so anyway… what did you call me here for?"

"Kufufufufu…"

Hibari grabbed the tonfa from the wall.

Tsuna screamed.

Mukuro appeared.

That was so anti-climatic.

"Ahhhhh! It's you!!!" Tsuna pointed a very accusing index finger at Mukuro. "You're that stalker guy from yesterday!!! I can recognize you from that laughter of yours!"

Hibari readied his fighting stance. "You… were stalking _my _Tsunayoshi?"

Since when were you so attached to her?

Hibari ignored the narrator.

"Kufufufufu… Hibari Kyoya, in the end, Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan will be mine. What you do is simply just _futile_." Mukuro snickered.

"You're gonna take that back, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death."

Seeing that Mukuro was not about to move, Hibari did. Hibari swung his tonfa and Mukuro blocked the attack with his trident.

Bang. Crash. Booooooooom.

_I'm sorry; the authoress does not know how to write fight scenes. In short, you can say that she is completely hopeless._

Tsuna hid behind under Hibari's desk for refuge. _What the heck… This is going way too far. Why the (censor) are they fighting over __**ME **__in the first place?_

That's because you've gotten really popular amongst weird boys.

_Shut up. I'm not that fantastic, am I? I failed all my subjects, barely even scoring a fifty. _Tsuna thought.

I'm glad you know that.

"Okay, that's…" Tsuna got cut off when suddenly, Hibari's desk fell apart. She looked up and saw the illusionist.

"R-R-Rokudo Mukuro?" Then she looked around frantically. The first thing that caught her attention was Hibari Kyoya, lying on the floor in a bloodied mess. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth. He has several scratches on his arms and pretty face. His eyes were shut, and from where Tsuna was, it was hard to tell if he was alive or not.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna scrambled up and tried to run towards Hibari, only to be swooped up by Mukuro and carried bridal-style.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down, I have to help Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled into Mukuro's ear, punching and kicking him. When Mukuro just snickered, she shouted, "PUT ME DOWN, YOU FUCKING JERK!"

And I wonder where she learnt such a strong word from.

"I'm afraid that I'll be taking _my_ Tsuna-chan away with me now." Mukuro laughed, obviously directing that sentence to Hibari.

"I was never yours, Goddammit!"

Hibari shifted, opened his eyes and glared. He couldn't move. He did not have the strength to do so. He felt pain all over, which was something he did not usually feel. He could only look on as Mukuro took the screaming Tsuna away.

Then Hibari went into a state of unconsciousness.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Writers block. I hate it. Please read and review. :D Look out for any mistakes also. You'll get… a cookie?_


	4. Chapter 4

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! xD_

_For Chapter 3:_

_thebloodstained-sky: T.T you're lucky you were at my house at that time. Yes, I'm useless, I agree. I'm not giving you any more Oreo._

_SheDreamsFiction: Hmm, good idea. I'll try, and we'll see. _

_Yutaka Satoe: YES, I __AM__ GOING TO KILL YOU, IF I REMEMBER TO KILL YOU. Our UFTT (__**U**__nreasonable __**F**__orm __**T**__eacher the __**T**__errorist, I know it doesn't make sense, Hirai and I made it up) plays us too many useless videos. But at least it helps me remember. T.T and remind me to give you cookies. Oh WTF._

_hibatsuna1827: Thank you! Thanks for pointing that mistake out._

_ohlordies: I'm sorry if I insulted Chikusa. _TT_TT

_.x: Thank you!_

_I'm sorry if I missed out anyone (which I'm sure I did.) It could be that you reviewed when I was typing this chapter out and I didn't check my reviews. And now, the useless disclaimer…:_

_The characters belong to Amano Akira, and what I do to them is for my and your amusement. Also, this story has no relation at all to anything in reality. If anything seems familiar, it's probably your imagination running wild, like mine. I hope we're all clear with that, and I'm sure we are. _

--------------------------------------

_Already introduced characters:_

_Hibari Kyoya: Crown Prince of Namimori, supposedly 'Prince Charming', but if we call him that, we're all done for. *gets tonfa-ed*_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (F): Tenth leader of Vongola, supposedly 'Cinderella'. _

_Lussuria: 'Stepmother' of Tsuna, Bianchi and Haru. He was forced upon the task of adopting the future Vongola boss because he somehow had the image of a mother's. But a really disgusting one. Agree with me. _

_Bianchi: Lussuria's first adopted child. Hates Lussuria so much that she tried to poison him to death once. Does not like Tsuna for the same reasons in the manga/anime and the fact that she has uh… ravishing beauty…_

_Haru: Lussuria's second adopted child. Does not like Lussuria as she thinks he is disgusting. Is immune to Bianchi's cooking and does not really dislike Tsuna that much._

_Kyoko: Haru's best friend still. How they met, I don't know. Anyway, she's supposed to be Hibari's fiancée. But obviously she isn't now…_

_Ryohei: Obviously Kyoko's older brother. Does not like Hibari._

_Dino: Hibari's father. Et cetera et cetera._

_Mukuro: Hibari's rival-in-love. Hibari's hated nemesis. _

_Gokudera: Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand-man. Objects to Hibari and Tsuna being together._

_Yamamoto: how do I explain him?_

_Reborn: Tsuna's home tutor. _

_Chrome: Mukuro's younger sister?_

_Ken and Chikusa: Mukuro and Chrome's subordinates. _

_Lambo and I-Pin: Ahem. I just got a sudden brainwave. They'll just be who they are in the anime/manga! And yes, they live with Tsuna/Lussuria/Haru/Bianchi. They have very little screen time though. T.T_

_Characters to be introduced later on in the story:_

_Squalo and XANXUS: are actually Tsuna's very horrible 'fairy-godparents'. Their hands are chained together by Reborn to prevent them for fighting – somehow. XANXUS is going to go deaf very soon. They are still alive by the way, but make-up makes them look like zombies._

_Belphegor: Supposedly Hibari's rival for the 'Prince' title._

_Levi: The Electrician. Somewhere in the story there will be a blackout._

_Viper: the king's 'joker'. But a not very entertaining one._

_Colonello and Lal: Roles have not been set._

_Basil: Uh… Look above._

_Byakuran: Hibari's second rival-in-love…? Well, that's what my sister insists._

_Fran: ???_

…

_I think I have way too much free time. My exams are coming soon. I have to open my book and start revising… I'm already on the verge of failing my Science. TT_TT _

_But I can't bear to detach myself from my computer! *sobs* I suffer from computer addiction. Not Sakura Addiction. *gets shot for the lame pun*_

_I will die if I don't touch the computer for one day. I will die if I don't play netball for a week. (I'm already deprived of it because of exams. Damn you exams, why the hell did you have to exist…) _

_And I somehow got attached to playing neopets again. I hate myself… The other day I went to play club penguin? T.T I'm getting lamer and lamer._

_And I'm neglecting my poor hamster. Too many italics – I'm going to die. So I'll just get to the story._

_-------------------------------------------_

"**I'm afraid that I'll be taking **_**my **_**Tsuna-chan away with me now." **Sickening laughter followed thereafter. He watched as the stupid pineapple bastard took the girl away from him over and over again. He could take it no longer.

Hibari's eyes flew open and he immediately sat up.

_Okay, where the hell am I? _Hibari thought, looking the plain white wall in front of him. He looked to his right. The window was wide open and the dull, green curtain was flapping in the wind. He then realized where he was.

The hospital – the place where his stupid father made him write over two hundred invitations standing up. The place where his stupid father landed in almost once every week due to Hibari beating him up. The place where he watched his mother slowly die.

The place he hated the most. And no, I don't know if he cried when his mother died. If I asked him, I'll probably get killed.

He noticed his father sleeping on a chair by his bed. He glared at the sleeping Dino for his snoring was becoming louder and louder. The curtain was flapping even more wildly now. Irritated, he yanked down the curtain and threw it out of the window. Well, he tried, but because of the strong wind, it flew right into his face.

"Ngh…" Dino shuffled. Then he opened his eyes, looked up, and blinked. "Kyoya! You're awake!" He yelled happily.

Hibari pulled the curtain off his face and smacked it onto his father's. "Shut up. Must you be so noisy the moment you wake up, you stupid herbivore? And of course I'm awake."

Dino grew serious. I mean, you can't tell because you can't see his face thanks to the curtain, but by the tone of his voice. "Three days."

"Three days what?"

Dino pulled off the curtain. "The time you've been unconscious."

Hibari's eyes widened. And of course he couldn't believe it. _I left Tsunayoshi with that Mukuro bastard for THREE DAYS?_

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera made his epic entrance by kicking down the door. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TENTH?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"You're going to have to play for the door." Dino sweat-dropped. Hibari ignored Gokudera.

"TELL ME NOW OR I'M GONNA BLOW UP THIS WHOLE PLACE!"

Hibari continued ignoring Gokudera.

"Why, you…" The self-proclaimed right-hand-man pulled out a few sticks of dynamite.

"Calm, down Gokudera," Yamamoto said, holding back Gokudera. …hey, when did he appear?

"Let go of me, you baseball idiot! I'm sure that he did something to Tenth! If not, why would he call Tenth to his office?!"

"I didn't do anything." Hibari finally spoke.

"What?" Gokudera stopped struggling.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

Gokudera didn't seem convinced. "If it wasn't you, who else could it be?! Tenth has been missing for three days already!"

"**I'm afraid that I'll be taking **_**my **_**Tsuna-chan away with me now."**

That sentence in bold rang in his head again.

"Rokudo Mukuro kidnapped Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

"… Y-You're kidding right…?" Yamamoto stuttered in disbelief.

Hibari just glared.

"Why do I feel like I'm invisible here?" Dino asked.

Maybe that's because what they're discussing has nothing to do with you.

Dino snapped up. "WAIT! Narrator, it has something to do with me! Since Kyoya announced to me that he wanted to marry Tsunayoshi, IT HAS TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME! TSUNAYOSHI IS MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW AND THE GIRL WHO WILL GIVE BIRTH TO MY GRANDCHILDREN!!!"

Uh… You made someone angry.

"You bastard… If you want to marry Tenth, you'll have to kill me first." Gokudera growled.

"I don't have time to fight you," Hibari said as he prepared to jump out of the window. "Since this is my fault," he admitted openly, "I'll go rescue Tsunayoshi." With that said, he jumped out of the window.

"Hold on! Kyoya, this is the…" Dino gaped at Hibari's running figure on the ground floor as he looked out of the window. "This is the… ninth floor… And he's supposed to have quite a few broken bones… Maybe all the sleep from those three days speeded up his recovery…"

OH, SHUT UP ALREADY.

"I wonder why he didn't die." Gokudera stated blankly as he stared out of the window. Yamamoto had let go of him already.

Oh, and did I mention that Hibari was wearing his black pajamas? I think I didn't.

So, many people were gawking/gaping at the sight of the prince of Namimori, running around in his pajamas and wielding his tonfas. Of course, no one said anything due to the fear of getting bitten to death.

When he finally realized what he was wearing, he turned back, went home, and changed into his beloved school uniform.

_-------------------------------------------_

_At Kokuyo Fun Land… (Is it what it's supposed to be called? I can't remember.)_

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME." Tsuna threatened with a shoe in hand. She was wearing a simple pink loosely-fitted kimono which looked like it was going to drop down any moment. And no, I don't know who changed her clothes. "Take one more step and this shoe is going into your mouth. Seriously. I'm not kidding."

"Aww, Tsu-chan, that's so mean!" Mukuro pouted. Tsuna readied a throwing stance; Yamamoto had taught her how to throw a baseball well enough. Well, if she could throw a baseball, why not a shoe? By the way, I don't know whose shoe it is. But I just found out – it's Tsuna's right shoe.

Mukuro took one step.

Tsuna threw the shoe and it smacked Mukuro square in the face.

Due to energy conversion, or was it energy transfer, from chemical potential energy to kinetic energy to heat, sound energy and pain, which is not a type of energy. And thus, Mukuro fell backwards due to a force known as a 'push'.

_And hey! I (the narrator) am pretty smart for someone who doesn't usually pay attention in class. *Gets shot by the authoress who also doesn't usually pay attention in class and almost failed Science.*_

_Do not pay attention the paragraph above or this one._

"Ouch…" Mukuro rubbed his head and sat up. "That wasn't very nice, Tsuna-chan…"

"It wasn't supposed to be." Tsuna scowled.

"So… to make you mine, I've got to do the hard way, I see." Mukuro laughed and his trident materialized.

Tsuna dug into her skirt pocket. Then realization hit her like a slap in her face.

_I LEFT MY PILLS IN MY BAG! Holy Schmitz (?)… I'm dead. Rokudo Mukuro is going to kill me. I have my gloves but… NO PILLS?!_

"No, Tsunayoshi, I'm not going to kill you." Mukuro said.

"Thank God… Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know – I just had a feeling." Mukuro shrugged.

Oh, what the heck.

Tsuna dug deeper into her pocket in desperation. _I'M IN LUCK! _She took out her one and only pill. "Here goes nothing!"

Here goes what?

"Shut up."

Just then, Hibari arrived. You could say that was fast, since he had to run up a hill, climb several stairs, open his cupboard, change his clothes, jump out of another window, run downhill and then to wherever Mukuro was.

"Operation X." Hyper Tsuna recited while hovering in mid-air, in X-BURNER pose.

"Kufufufu… Let's wait and see what happens." Mukuro snickered (Is he an idiot or something?). Hibari decided to stay clear just in case.

"X-BURNER AIR!!" Flames shot out of Tsuna's gloves and her kimono flapped wildly.

Critical hit!

It's super effective!

Rokudo Mukuro has fainted…!!

…What is this, Pokémon?

Hibari's eyes widened as he saw Tsuna burn Mukuro.

His opinion of the girl changed immediately.

"Hmm." Hibari decided it was time to make his appearance. He stepped into the room.

Tsuna flew down and reverted back to her normal self. "Phew, glad that's over." She heard footsteps so she looked up.

"Hibari-san!" She gasped, and then threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead! I was so worried!"

Hibari was surprised at Tsuna's sudden hug and outburst, but (obviously) didn't show it on his face. "Herbivore, I don't die so easily." He then swooped up Tsuna, bridal-style.

"I'm afraid that I'm taking back what's _mine _now." He smirked and said every word with lots of emphasis and malice in them, making sure each word stabbed Mukuro like Belphegor's (?) knife. Oh, all the words stabbed his head, not his back.

He jumped out of yet another window with a screaming Tsuna.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "You're alright! That bastard(s) (Hibari/Mukuro) didn't do anything to you, didn't he/they?!"

"No," Tsuna said sheepishly.

Well, of course not. Well, maybe not. (?)

"Great!" Gokudera grinned (??), ignoring the narrator. "Then I'll be going home. Take care, Tenth! And make sure he," he pointed to Hibari, "doesn't do anything to you!" With that said, he ran off, looking back every second with a slight blush on his face.

"Anyway," Hibari turned around so Tsuna could not see his face, "What you're wearing is… very…" Then Hibari covered his mouth.

Tsuna looked down. It took her a while for her brain to digest what Hibari just said about her attire, and then flushed a bright red.

Ahem.

The kimono was sliding off her shoulders and it was slightly burnt. …Okay, forget the 'slightly'. It was burnt so **damn** bad that the kimono was above Tsuna's knees. In fact, it didn't look burnt (?); it looked as if it was brutally torn off. She had several scratches all over her legs and arms and was without one shoe.

To put it in simpler terms, she looked like she was just raped. Lalalalalalala~

"Shut up, you stupid narrator!"

Why should I? Oh, and you called me stupid again. You should know what happens when you call me stupid. Die.

"Like I care. And why should I die?!" Tsuna retorted.

"Touch my Tsunayoshi and I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

And since when were you so attached to her? And since when was she yours?

"Ever since just now." He smirked. Tsuna blushed even harder. Hibari then took off his disciplinary jacket and handed it to Tsuna.

As a natural instinct, for it happens in all dramas, Tsuna took it and put it on. By right, since Tsuna is so short, the jacket reached her knees. Practically, she looked like she was screwed. Insert a smiley here.

"Damn you narrator! You planned this didn't you?!"

Uh… not me, the authoress. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do. I don't get pay for this okay? Anyway, I don't have enough power to decide these kinds of things, although I wish I did.

"But… aren't you and the authoress of the same person?"

Lalalalalalala, I wonder~❤ I don't know, why don't you try guessing?

"… I can't be bothered anymore." Tsuna sighed, and then turned to Hibari. "Thank you for everything Hibari-san! I'll be going off now." And she ran off.

Hibari just stared at her retreating figure in the distance.

_That's the wrong way, _he thought.

When he was about to turn and walk off, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, Hibari-san, how do I go home?"

"…"

_-------------------------------------------_

"I'm so sorry for troubling you! REALLY SORRY!" Tsuna kept bowing down to Hibari.

"…"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." A kick landed square on Tsuna's face. "Why are you back so late? Do you know what time it is?" Reborn landed on the ground swiftly.

"Ow…" Tsuna rubbed her forehead. "Reborn! You didn't have to do that!"

"Tsuna, why are you dressed like that? You look like you were just raped." Reborn stated in a flat monotone.

Haha, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks of you that way. I win.

"Shut up, narrator! It's not my fault. So much happened today okay? First of all, I got kidnapped by Rokudo Mukuro. Then Hibari-san rescued me." She pointed to Hibari.

"You got kidnapped?" Reborn's face darkened. "What have I been teaching you, huh? I didn't teach you to get yourself kidnapped, didn't I?" Then his face lightened up as he turned to Hibari. "I'm sorry for my student's uselessness. You are Hibari Kyoya, am I not right?"

"… Yes."

"Thank you for taking care of my student when I'm not around. I have heard a great deal about you from Tsuna."

"No, I did not tell you anything! And why are being so formal?! That's just plain creepy!" Tsuna yelled.

"Shut up, you."

Oh God, what is this? It's like as if you're bringing your boyfriend to meet your parents and get permission to marry each other.

"Precisely…" Tsuna muttered.

Oh the tension. Can't stand it anymore.

"…"

_-------------------------------------------_

_Woooohooooo. I'm finally done. :D _

_To clear things up:_

_Yes, I play Pokémon. I've played only the FireRed, LeafGreen, Red, Blue, Yellow, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamon, Pearl, Platinum, Ranger, Ranger Batonnage (sp?) and Dash. I'm too lazy to play the rest._

_My Platinum is my current active team and my strongest. T.T got too attached to it and was too lazy to train that level 45 Giratina which is currently level 62. T.T_

_I'm bored. I chose Piplup as my starter. If you play, what about you? My Empolean's currently level 80. I know I suck. I've been playing for 81 hours already._

_I also have a: Rayquaza (lvl 91), Luxray (lvl 73), Staraptor (lvl 74), Glaceon (lvl 74) and a Blaziken (lvl 72). I'm too lazy to train… I only have the Elite Four to play with now and if you go to the battle frontier, you don't get any exp at all, so it's not worth my time. But I can't play my DS now, reason being that it's dead. I can't be bothered to charge it._

_Please review and do look out for any mistakes! Yutaka, point out any mistake that has nothing to do with the story at all and I'll snap your neck. _去死吧！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！因为你坐在我后面，想宰了你也会很简单！！就算你倒霉吧！！我知道我的华语很糟，不用你说我也会知道！哈哈哈哈哈哈！………我好像疯掉了。

_Anyway, I may not be updating for a long time. Blame exams. I hate them too. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahem.**

**I am sick of italics for author's note.**

**SO LET'S GO WITH BOLDING THE WORDS UNTIL I'M SICK OF IT!**

…

**I know there is something absolutely wrong with me. You don't need to tell me that.**

**Ah, also feel free to ask any questions about this story through reviews. If not, you can PM me.**

**And I'll continuing putting the character introduction thingy for every chapter until someone tells me that he's/she's sick of it. 8D I'll also add additional things to the intro thingy. **

_**Already introduced characters:**_

_**Hibari Kyoya: Crown Prince of Namimori, supposedly 'Prince Charming', but if we call him that, we're all done for. *gets tonfa-ed***_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi (F): Tenth leader of Vongola, supposedly 'Cinderella'. **_

_**Lussuria: 'Stepmother' of Tsuna, Bianchi and Haru. He was forced upon the task of adopting the future Vongola boss because he somehow had the image of a mother's. But a really disgusting one. Agree with me. **_

_**Bianchi: Lussuria's first adopted child. Hates Lussuria so much that she tried to poison him to death once. Does not like Tsuna for the same reasons in the manga/anime and the fact that she has uh… ravishing beauty…**_

_**Haru: Lussuria's second adopted child. Does not like Lussuria as she thinks he is disgusting. Is immune to Bianchi's cooking and does not really dislike Tsuna that much.**_

_**Kyoko: Haru's best friend still. How they met, I don't know. Anyway, she's supposed to be Hibari's fiancée. But obviously she isn't now…**_

_**Ryohei: Obviously Kyoko's older brother. Does not like Hibari.**_

_**Dino: Hibari's father. Et cetera et cetera.**_

_**Mukuro: Hibari's rival-in-love. Hibari's hated nemesis. **_

_**Gokudera: Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand-man. Objects to Hibari and Tsuna being together. Well, that's obvious.**_

_**Yamamoto: how do I explain him?**_

_**Reborn: Tsuna's home tutor. **_

_**Chrome: Mukuro's younger sister?**_

_**Ken and Chikusa: Mukuro and Chrome's subordinates. **_

_**Lambo and I-Pin: Ahem. I just got a sudden brainwave. They'll just be who they are in the anime/manga! And yes, they live with Tsuna/Lussuria/Haru/Bianchi. They have very little screen time though. T.T**_

_**Characters to be introduced later on in the story:**_

_**Squalo and XANXUS: are actually Tsuna's very horrible 'fairy-godparents'. Their hands are chained together by Reborn to prevent them for fighting – somehow. XANXUS is going to go deaf very soon. They are still alive by the way, but make-up makes them look like zombies.**_

_**Belphegor: Supposedly Hibari's rival for the 'Prince' title.**_

_**Levi: The Electrician. Somewhere in the story there will be a blackout.**_

_**Viper: the king's 'joker'. But a not very entertaining one.**_

_**Colonello and Lal: I HAVE AN IDEA!! TSUNA'S VERY FORCEFUL ESCORTS!**_

_**Basil: Uh… Look above.**_

_**Byakuran: Hibari's second rival-in-love…? Well, that's what my sister insists.**_

_**Fran: ??? Help me. Do I make it BelxFran or BelxViper?**_

…

**My exams (for this term) are over!! I thought I would fail my math. I am proud to say that for Section C, I did not know how to do questions 9, 12, 15, 16 and 17. 18 was the last question. Thank God I knew how to do it. *sighs* For Chinese MCQ, I died halfway for I didn't know how to do about 1/3 of it but less than ½. Ugh. Science? Uh… DIE. The rest was okay. Ugh…**

_-------------------------------------------_

Memories of the previous day flowed through Tsuna's mind like a river. This was her conclusion:

"I HATE MY LIFE! OH GOD, STRIKE ME WITH LIGHTNING, MAKE ME DROWN, I DON'T CARE, JUST KILL ME NOW!!" She had actually yelled aloud. She was walking to school, which she did not want to go. However, not only Reborn, but Lussuria too, kicked her out of the house.

"What, Tenth?! No!!" Gokudera shouted dramatically. "If you want to die, let me take your place! Unless…" His face darkened. "You want to die because I'm not good enough a right-hand man?!" He was starting to tear up.

"I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean it that way," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up, you baseball idiot! Of course Tenth meant it that way!!" He sobbed, slumped on the floor and banging his head against it. "I'm a useless pig-like bastard! I don't deserve to live! Someone kill me now!"

"Seriously, Gokudera. Chill." Tsuna sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant in literal sense."

"Really?" Gokudera, uh, revived himself, shining brightly in glory (?) and in Tsuna's… uh, radiance (???). "So, you're not going to commit suicide, Tenth?"

"Do I look like the sort who would…?"

Uh, to me, yes. When you just wake up in the morning…

"Shut up, narrator."

"Ah, I see. Thank God you're not going to commit suicide." Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait. When did I even say anything about commiting suicide?"

In the background, imaginary crickets start chirping. Of course I'm playing it from a CD.

"…"

_-------------------------------------------_

It was a rather uneventful day. No Hibari (?), surprisingly. No bullying, no tormenting. In fact, everyone looked like they were afraid of Tsuna, apart from Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hey, Sawada, are you really engaged to Hibari-senpai?" A girl who sat next to Tsuna (bucked up her courage) asked.

"Yea… What?! Where the hell did you hear that from?!" Tsuna demanded.

"Someone."

Well, that's kind of obvious.

"The rumor's all around the school now, don't you know?" Kyoko came up to Tsuna and said.

Ahem. Tsuna froze, gaping, eyes widened and eyebrow twitching.

"… Forget it…"

…………

Tsuna walked out of the school gates with Gokudera. Gokudera was talking about how easy the math paper was just now and Tsuna was completely and mentally drained.

"Tsuna," A familiar voice said.

Tsuna turned around. "Ah, Bianchi nee-san!"

Beside her, Gokudera froze, and then started shaking wildly. He refused to turn around.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?"

"Bianchi... You mean the Poison Scorpion?" Gokudera trembled.

Now it was Bianchi's turn to freeze. "Gokudera, as in Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato?"

"Uh… Yeah? To… the both of you…?"

Gokudera turned around. His face darkened when he saw Bianchi. He stopped shaking. He went completely still and did not say a word.

"It is you! Hayato!" Bianchi embraced the guy. Gokudera was reaction-less.

"Bianchi nee-san, you know Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, we are in fact siblings, even though we do not look like it. We have different mothers, you see." Bianchi sighed. "We were separated not long after Hayato learnt how to use bombs."

"Ah, I see. Gokudera-kun? Are you okay?" Gokudera remained motionless. Tsuna took a closer look.

"HE FAINTED WHILE STANDING UP?!"

"This child is useless. Actually, I was here to pick you up, but since this useless child is being useless now, I'll make a move first. Bye." Bianchi piggy-backed Gokudera and left.

Bianchi is some kind of strong…

_-------------------------------------------_

When Tsuna was about 10 meters from her home, she spotted a very familiar hairstyle.

"Gyaaah! It's Rokudo Muku…" Tsuna trailed off when she finally noticed that the pineapple-head standing in front of her was shorter than her and was wearing a skirt. From what she could last remember, Mukuro was more than one and a half heads taller than her.

"Who are you…?"

"My name is Dokuro Chrome, boss." Chrome bowed politely.

"Boss…? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you fried Mukuro onii-sama," Chrome smiled. "He suffered multiple burns from your attack and a slight concussion due to the impact, you know."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "But…" _She can even smile about Mukuro suffering a slight concussion?!_

"And aren't you also the Tenth boss of Vongola? So, I also have the right to call you boss. Even though Mukuro onii-sama says he wants nothing to do with the mafia, we are, very much, part of the Vongola family." Chrome said.

Wow, I didn't know she could talk so much…

"Uh… Okay… WHAT?!"

…………

"Okay, so you aren't Mukuro's blood-related sister…"

"Yes, that's right. My parents abandoned me after I got into an accident, thus the eye-patch. Mukuro onii-sama saved me by giving me illusionary organs and then he (so-called, and of course it's not legal) adopted me."

"Ah, I see." Tsuna said. _Okay, so Rokudo Mukuro is not such a bad person as I thought he was…_

"So, please don't take it to heart about Mukuro onii-sama kidnapping you. I know the reason why, but I can't tell you. If not, onii-sama will scold me." She bowed apologetically. "I'm should be going now. Goodbye, boss." And she ran off.

"Chrome-san is a nice girl, not like her brother…" Tsuna sighed.

That's just magnificent, is it not? A perverted older brother and a much more mature younger sister. Hey, this reminds me of Yui and Ui from K-ON!! Except that Yui's not perverted.

"That's one great reference."

Isn't it? *grins*

"I'll prefer not to answer that."

Oh, what the heck.

_-------------------------------------------_

Things start to get more, uh, hectic from here.

Tsuna reached home, and then was kicked out again to buy bread.

Sighing, she went to Namimori's shopping district.

On her way there, she bumped into a couple, namely, Colonello and Lal Mirch.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, are we not right?" Lal asked. Tsuna nodded meekly.

"My name is Lal Mirch." Lal said.

"And I'm Colonello, no last name." Colonello grinned. He had a falcon perched on his shoulder. Well, the bird's name is Falco, so it should be a falcon, right?

"By the orders of the King, we have been asked to escort you to the castle immediately. If you refuse…"

"We will have to use force, whether you like it or not. It may not seem legal, but by the orders of the King, it is. And narrator, we are not a couple, not matter how much I like the sound of it." Colonello finished for Lal, adding on an unnecessary sentence.

…

Lal glared at him.

"Uh… Hiiiee?"

And the poor girl was dragged away before she could say anything else. Ah, poor girl. *sighs*

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID NARRATOR!!"

I AM NOT stupid. How many times do I have to tell you that? And do not tell me to shut up; the story can't go on if I do.

"…"

_-------------------------------------------_

"Tsuna-chan! Glad to see that you've arrived!" Dino grinned.

"Uh… I was forced here?!" Tsuna muttered.

"That's none of my business." Dino continued grinning. "You're here today to pick out a wedding gown!"

"Huh?! So I **AM** officially engaged to Hibari-san?!" Tsuna demanded.

"Of course you are!" Dino grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Who decided that?!"

"ME!"

Colonello and Lal, who were in the background, both sweat-dropped.

"Hey Lal, was our King that much of a weirdo?!" Colonello whispered.

"How would I know?" Lal snapped _quietly_. "Ask him if you want to know!"

"Forget it. Let's go." And they both left.

"Ahem. And today we have the royal seamstress, who will take your measurements and then design the gown for you!"

"Wait wait wait. I never agreed to this. So why am I here? I need to get back. If not, Lussuria's gonna kill me." Tsuna groaned.

Dino's face darkened. "Lussuria? As in, Lussuria, the sick guy of the Varia?"

_How come so many people are saying the 2 words 'as in' so many times today? _"Yes? Why?"

"Are you the Tenth boss of Vongola?"

"Uh… Yeah?" _He could guess by me just mentioning Lussuria's name?!_

Then Dino suddenly dropped down to his knees. "I, as the leader of the Cavalone family swear allegiance to the Vongola family! You heard that right?! Okay, good." Then he got up. Tsuna stared at him, dumbfounded. Then she got dragged away by the royal seamstress, who popped out of nowhere. Ah, poor girl.

…

"I must say," the seamstress commented. "You're pretty small for a 16-year-old."

Tsuna turned red. "I'm still fifteen until October 14th."

"Oh, sorry. You're 12.5 cm shorter than Hibari-sama, you know."

The height difference is just astounding.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Kyoya!!!"

"What do you want?"

"I just found out!!"

"What?"

"Let me complete my sentence first, will you? I just found out that Tsuna-chan is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola family!"

"So…?"

"So who will you follow, me or her? I've already uh, pledged allegiance to her…"

"…"

Hibari took out a coin from his pocket and flipped it.

"Heads. Vongola." Then he continued reading his book.

"Hey! The mafia is not something you can decide so simply like that!"

Murderous aura filled the room. "What did you say…?"

"Uh… nothing…"

"Good."

_-------------------------------------------_

I wonder why, but Hibari got his lazy ass up to look for Tsuna when Dino told him that she was in the castle.

Okay, I did not call him a lazy ass. (There's murderous intent coming from over there.)

When he opened one random door, he saw a very determined and grinning evilly royal seamstress trying to strip Tsuna. To sum it up, the upper half of Tsuna was exposed?

Hibari's eyes widened, stared, blushed, said excuse me and shut the door.

That was anti-climatic.

Tsuna froze.

"Hey, you know, I've never seen Hibari-sama blush like that before. That was kinda cute." The seamstress grinned.

Tsuna looked like she was about to cry. And finally, she screamed.

………

**I SWEAR I DO NOT KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE SEAMSTRESS. I KNOW SHE SEEMS WACKED-UP. MAYBE SHE ATE THE WRONG THING THAT MORNING. MAYBE SHE HIT HER HEAD. MAYBE SHE'S JUST ORGINALLY WACKED-UP. THANK YOU.**

………

Tsuna sobbed. She was back in her school uniform. "I won't be able to get married now…"

"Well, let's look on the BRIGHT side of things! Not only can you get married, but married to MY ONLY SON!" Dino yelled, grinning.

Hibari snorted. Well, literally.

"Okay, Tsuna-chan, would you like a tour of the castle?" Without waiting for the girl to reply, he shouted, "OKAY! Let's go!"

"… I didn't even say anything…"

"Kyoya will follow us!!" Dino shouted, forcefully pulling Hibari's arm. Tsuna's face flushed when Dino mentioned Hibari's name. _Hibari-san did NOT see my (censor). Hibari-san did NOT see my (censor). He DID NOT. _

You're living in self denial~…

_Ugh! Shut up! _Tsuna's inner-self yelled, if she had one.

"Let's start of with the toilets!" Dino announced and then open the door next to him. "Have a look!"

Tsuna peered in.

There was no shower, and the toilet really looked like one of those bathrooms in TV shows. Think of it like the Korean Boys over Flowers' Gu Junpyo's bathroom. Except that the mirror was embedded with rubies, sapphires, diamonds and rhodonites. And that the bathroom is A LOT bigger. The… uh… bathtub/Jacuzzi was the size of a swimming pool. At the sides of it there were emeralds, amethysts, aquamarines, spinels, garnets and morganites. (The toilet seat… Let me skip it.) Even the sink was over exaggerating. It was made totally out of Lapis Lazuli. To put it short, if you flashed a torchlight into the toilet when the lights are not on, it's like a gem mine. If you turned the lights on, you could go blind because it was so shiny.

Tsuna swore on the spot and gaped.

_I'll never look at toilets the same way again._

By the way, Tsuna knows the names of the gems at one look because she studies gemology in her free time/when she is bored.

"That's not the best bathroom we have. Want to see another?" Dino asked.

"I'd rather not…" Tsuna breathed. Normal commoners would faint at the sight of just that bathroom. So I guess that Tsuna is not normal, since I would faint too. *faints*

"Fret not," Hibari said. "We have normal bathrooms too." Then he glared at Dino with an I-told-you-not-to-show-her-that-stupid-bathroom look.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

"O-kay. Would you like to see my room?" Dino asked, grinning like the mad idiot he was after shutting the bathroom door.

"No way." Tsuna shuddered. If it was Dino's stupid idea to make the bathroom like that, there was no way in hell she was going to see his room.

"Okay then! On to Kyoya's room!" Dino yelled happily, prancing off. Hibari ran after him, tonfa in hand and with murderous intent.

Ahem. Hibari was (sadly) too late, as Dino already flung open his room door.

If you thought it would be neat, you're… slightly wrong. But anyway… (He is a human after all. I mean, no one's room can be so damn neat. Mine is rated shit.)

His room was twice as big as Tsuna's. Or maybe thrice. Ugh, scratch that.

The king-sized bed was in the middle of the room. His desk had a laptop which had papers scattered and piled all over it. There were three bags and four files on the floor. Plus more papers and notebooks. Only God knows what he'd doing.

"Kyoya! I thought your room was usually neater than this?" Dino commented.

"You… I'll bite you to death…"

Tsuna blinked once and Dino was on the floor, complete with bruises and a very contented looking Hibari.

He shut his room door and then opened Dino's room door to 'sabotage' him.

Let's just say Dino's room was 10 times messier than Hibari's.

"Eh? What about this room here?" Tsuna pointed to a door opposite Hibari's.

"Oh, that room? It's unused." Dino said.

"No, it is." Hibari said. "It's nii-san's room."

"You have an older brother? I thought you were an only child?"

"Yeah, I thought I only had one child!" Dino said.

"…"

_-------------------------------------------_

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**I confined myself to no internet for… 3 days. 8D**

**I think that doujinshi is love. Kill yourself by reading RIRIADOLL's. **

**Who do you think Hibari's older brother is? (ITS DAMN OBVIOUS.)**

**Let me do a next chapter preview…:**

_**Hibari's "BIRTHDAY BALL"?**_

_**Tsuna getting kidnapped… AGAIN?!**_

_**Hibari and Mukuro… WORKING TOGETHER?!**_

_**GYAAAAAHHH IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! **_

… _**Excuse me.**_

_**Squalo and XANXUS make their appearance?**_

_**Levi makes his debut (as an electrician. T.T)?**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter!!**_

_-------------------------------------------_

Tsuna: Is it just me, or is that bunch of words about the next chapter highly over exaggerating?

Hibari: ... I don't care.

Me (Authoress): *starts singing a song by 2NE1 (Korean band)* I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon– *Gets wacked on the head by tonfa and starts foaming after falling to the ground*

Gokudera: Indeed Tenth, it IS over exaggerating! You! *points to Hibari* If you dare do anything to Tenth, I'll murder you!!

Yamamoto: *speechless*

_-------------------------------------------_

**I must say, I forgot something very important.**

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! (If I did, Hibari would be married to Tsunayoshi already.)**

**NEITHER DO I OWN CINDERELLA!! (I DON'T WANNA OWN IT!)**

**Okay, it'll be here and no where else. 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for being oh-so patient with me! And sorry for the slow update! I'm so sorry but I love you… guys. Uh……. I love my computer? I know this chapter is way overdue, so I apologize again.**

**And uh… I was not only busy with the stuff I mentioned in the author's notes but was also lazy… I also had to go to my new school's netball trainings and I'm always tired. :D I also had to attend my current school's netball camp. I sleep in till 12 noon. So don't blame me. Actually, just blame me.**

**And I am getting rid of the character introductions even though they make the chapter longer somehow.**

…

**Tsuna: Why am I getting kidnapped again?**

**A (Authoress): Because you are.**

**N (Narrator): It's not my problem either. I just read from my script.**

**Hibari: Why do I have to work with that bastard? (Glares at pineapple on the other side of the room)**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, I agree. I don't see the need to work with him. I can clearly rescue Tsunayoshi on my own.**

**A: No you can't.**

**N: That will spoil the story.**

**Mukuro: *pouts***

**Hibari: … *glares***

**A: Besides, Byakuran is dangerous. **

**Byakuran: *eating marshmallows* Hmm?**

**N: … *sighs* Let us just get on with the story.**

* * *

_The next day…_

(What happened during the night of the previous chapter shall remain disclosed.)

(Don't worry, nothing happened.)

Tsuna slept over at the castle that night. Lal and Colonello were given the task of going over to Lussuria's and telling him that Tsuna was at a sleepover. And while pretending to be nice, Lal presented him with a loaf of horribly baked bread which was not even baked properly. And Lal ever-so-kindly baked it herself. Lussuria didn't even notice that it wasn't fully baked.

And running at the speed of what wasn't the speed of light, Tsuna raced to school. Thanks to a certain asshole known as Hibari Kyoya who did not wake her up, she was late for a full 30 minutes. It's dumb right? He's the head of the disciplinary committee and doesn't want people to be late and yet he didn't wake Tsuna up. Okay, what am I talking about?

_[Checks script]_

…. Forget it.

And thus, in her haste to get to school as quickly as possible and to avoid Hibari Kyoya's wrath, she crashed into someone. The impact of the crash caused Tsuna to fall. She immediately got up and apologized.

Looking up, she almost got the shock of her life. Wait, the biggest shock of her life was when Hibari proposed to her. Scratch that. Roar.

"Hibari-san?!" She yelped. After staring at "Hibari" for approximately zero point one three five eight two seconds, she deduced that "Hibari" was not Hibari and slapped herself mentally.

"Hibari" laughed, which creeped Tsuna out. "My name is Fon, what's yours?"

Tsuna, somehow taken back by Fon's surprising Chinese accent and seeing a "Hibari" laugh, stuttered out her name incoherently. Fon started smiling thereafter and the sentence: "OhmyGod Hibari Kyoya is smiling widely" kept ringing in her mind.

And Fon just walked off smiling like the biggest fool on Earth.

Tsuna stared at his retreating figure and thought: _Wow, he's weirder than me. _

* * *

After a short while, Tsuna finally made it to school. And later on during lunch break, Tsuna ran around the school corridors illegally and in her haste to get to wherever she was going, she crashed into yet another person.

"Don't you know that running in the hallways is against the school rules?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Hibari's voice. It was some female's.

She then stared at the face of the female she just crashed into. "Who are you?"

The other girl opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and paused for a while before saying, "You don't know who I am?"

Tsuna just nodded.

The girl inhaled deeply then let out a long breath. "I am the great leader of Hibari-sama's fanclub! My name is Hibari Erika, and it gives me great pleasure to share the same family name as him. Sadly, we're not related at all."

Tsuna snickered.

Erika then quickly said, "But I'm sure we are in our very large family tree?" She was at a loss for words.

Tsuna replied blankly, "Yeah. Okay. So?"

Erika stared at Tsuna for a while. Then her face started to screw up and she started bawling.

What for, you may want to ask.

Here's your answer: I DON'T KNOW.

But we'll find out. :D

"Why can't I be you?" Erika bawled loudly. "Why can't Hibari-sama propose to me?!" Then she collapsed on the floor bawling like a baby.

Tsuna took this as an opportunity to get lost.

So she did.

* * *

**[TSUNA POV 8D]**

I swear I've never seen anyone as weird as Erika in my whole life aside from myself and the narrator. Oh, and that Fon guy too.

I ran home immediately after school to get ready for Hibari-san's… Party. This is so weird. The only time the name and word "Hibari-san" and "Party" go together is when the words "does not have" are between them.

Why I was so hyped about it, I would never know.

Did I eat something wrong?

I opened the door to the house.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Lussuria screamed.

Foot just hovering over the floor, I froze.

Ass. Eich. Ai. Tea. (S-H-I-T)

Did Lussuria find out something about something? Did he find my report book or something? Hold on, we're not even supposed to get them yet. We just returned them in April.

Lussuria's gay self came charging at me.

"You can put your foot down now."

So I did.

"Who said you could put your foot down?"

"Wait, didn't you say I could?"

"When did I say that?"

"Five paragraphs before."

Lussuria took out a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it. "Okay, fine." Then he took out another piece of paper.

"WHAT is THIS?!"

I stared.

It was Hibari's invitation with Dino's dried up blood on it.

Speaking of the blood… Forget I said anything about the blood.

I decided to play dumb.

"That's a piece of paper, isn't it? It's Reborn's mail, right?"

"Hahaha, very funny."

"Hahahaha, it's funny, isn't it?"

"Hahahahaha."

"Hahahahahaha."

(Narrator: I DO NOT KNOW THESE PEOPLE.)

"I forbid you from going."

"Hahah–WHAT?!"

**[END POV?]**

Tsuna paced around her room anxiously. She glanced at the clock and groaned. Thirty more minutes. If she wasn't there in thirty minutes Lal would march over, jump up the balcony to her room and personally drag her there. Well, it wasn't a bad thing as she still could go, but you wouldn't wanna be dragged by Lal. It hurts a lot.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hiiiee?" Tsuna asked, not looking up from her floor, still pacing around.

"I present you your Fairly Odd Parents!"

"Okay Reborn, what the hell have you been watching–OHMYGOD!" Tsuna, obviously shocked, slipped on a sock which just happened to be there.

NO, I DID NOT PUT IT THERE ALTHOUGH IT'S IN MY SCRIPT.

"Squalo?! XANXUS?! What the heck are you both doing here? How did you even get through the front door?! And why do you look like zombies?!" Tsuna yelped.

"One word: makeup." Reborn smirked.

"…"

"VOOII! So are we doing this or not?!" Squalo shouted.

"Doing what?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up, you fag." XANXUS completely ignored Tsuna. "After this we'll finally have this f*cking chain off." XANXUS lifted up his right wrist. His sleeve came down and it revealed a chain which was apparently connected to Squalo's left wrist.

Squalo grabbed Tsuna and threw something on the floor. Smoke erupted from it and they were immediately transported to the front of the castle.

…

What are they, ninja?

No, mafia.

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Aww shucks.

Okay. Lussuria, who wasn't as fast as before, dashed up to Tsuna's room at the pace of a… crab maybe and banged Tsuna's door down.

"Squalo~? Boss~? I thought I heard them." He looked around. "Tsuna must be sulking under her bed again~ ahhhh…"

Then he pranced downstairs, not bothering to try and put back the door.

* * *

"Oh-Kay. How did we get here? Are you ninja or something?" Tsuna asked with the standard Hyuga Natsume face.

"No, we're mafia!" Squalo shouted.

"Riiiiiight."

"Sawada!" Tsuna stiffened at the sound of Lal's voice. She marched over and snatched Tsuna from Squalo. "Thank you for bringing Sawada here." Once finished, she dragged Tsuna away by the collar.

Colonello, who was behind her, stared, bowed, and ran off.

"Okay, squirt. Where's there f*cking key?" XANXUS demanded.

Reborn then pretended to search his pockets.

"Oh, I wonder where it is~"

"VOOII! What the (bleep bleep bleeeeeeeep)!!!"

Truth to be told, Leon was the key. Neither XANXUS nor Squalo seemed to have the brains to figure that out.

…

Reborn rocks, right?

In approximately 5 seconds Reborn will appear on your screen.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

REBORN.

That was awfully annoying.

* * *

"OhmyGoodness Tsunayoshi what took you so long?!" The seamstress shouted dramactically. She took Tsuna from Lal and forcefully pushed her into the room. Lal closed the door with a rather dramatic slam.

"I now present you your dress!"

And in front of Tsuna was a dress that the authoress does not know how to describe as she hates wearing dresses and simply does not remember the feeling of wearing a dress as the last time she wore a REAL dress was 3 or 4 years ago. And pinafores do not count.

Just imagine it to be a white knee-length dress. Then after that you can imagine it in any design.

The authoress apologizes for any harm done to your brain from imagining too much.

Anywayyyy, back to the story.

:D

Tsuna could only gape at the dress for it's very…… imaginative design.

After that, the seamstress grabbed Tsuna and immediately started stripping her.

…

Ew.

* * *

Hibari never liked crowds. In fact, as we all know, he hated them to the Earth's Core. Despite Dino's protests, he was hiding in his now very neat room sulking.

Hey wait. That sounded wrong.

Do "Hibari" and "Sulk" go together?

I don't know.

But anyway, Hibari never understood why his birthday was such a big deal.

……

Well… He is the prince, so it should be a big deal right?

This is awfully weird.

…

* * *

**HECK, I'M SO SORRY FOR ENDING HERE. I've been sitting in front of the computer for nearly… 5 hours and I still haven't gotten anything. I'm really sorry to those out there who have been anticipating this chapter a lot and I'm REALLY SORRY FOR LETTING YOU DOWN. I'm in Pulau Ubin now and its really boring here, its SO DAMN HARD TO GET INSPIRATION HERE. I even went to forgo fishing to try and get inspiration. I HAVE FAILED YOU GUYS. *bangs head***

**I SWEAR THAT I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON.**

**-Neptune-WiNgZ**

**(You guys can call me Miharu)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for slow update D: School sucks like so damn lot. The netball competition period has started too D: And that is extremely sucky. My new class is so weird and it is weirder for me to not be in a non-Catholic school._

_I want my morning prayers back! D:_

_And I had obtained two demerit points within the first 2 weeks of school, which is awesome. :D I want to get more then I can get suspended. Or maybe I should just flunk all my tests. I got 18 marks out of 70 for a recent Chinese test. I got an auspicious number! :D_

_Anyway... Thank you being oh-so patient with me and waiting for an update! :D thank you for all your support too!_

_And I know my chapters are getting very humorless. Uh, did I mention that the previous chapter?_

* * *

Hibari, although "sulking", was very, very, very bored.

First, He went to do Namimori High's admin work, but he got bored again after 10 minutes. How surprising for someone who claims to love his school a lot. Oh wow.

Next, he went to play a car racing game on his PS3 in his room. After losing 3 times to the NPC controlled car, he gave up and went to lie on his nice comfortable bed which we would all be jealous of if we saw it.

3 seconds later, he shot up and started jumping around, followed by random dancing.

Conclusion: When people are bored, they become Superman. They can do anything.

2nd conclusion: Hibari sucks an incredible lot at racing games.

Feel free to ignore the 2 conclusions above.

A while later, a knock sounded at his door. Hibari scrambled to on top of his bed, grabbed a random thick book off the floor, put on his poker face and said calmly, "Come in."

And the door opened, revealing a bright light that nearly blinds Hibari but…

Nah, I'm kidding.

...

...

...

...

That was gross.

Okay. Anyway, the door opened to reveal Tsuna.

(THROUGH HIBARI'S EYES.)

Tsuna was surrounded by light, pink flowers and shiny glitter. (Ew.) Oh yes, Hibari thought Tsuna was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in the universe. (Ew. Woohoo.) The spiky hair on the top of her head was steamed down straight, making her look odd in the Narrator's eyes but not to Hibari. Yay.

(END.)

You can imagine the rest by yourselves. I bet that your imagination is a whole lot better than mine.

"Uh… Hibari-san? Dino-san asked you to go down… To cut the cake………" Tsuna stuttered. Then she paused. "Hibari-san, why are you reading the Bible (of all things?!) upside down?"

Hibari wanted to jolt upwards and scream "WHAAAAATT?!" but obviously didn't, for he was the great Hibari. Instead, he sat up swiftly and closed the bible. "I was training my mental power," He said.

Truth to be told, Hibari never knew he owned a bible.

Nope, I didn't put it there.

Really.

Back to the story.

So the pair went downstairs to go cut Hibari's massive birthday cake which had sugar figures on Dino, Hibari and Tsuna on top. Laugh.

When Hibari was about to lamely cut the cake, the power went off.

And thus, the ballroom was shrouded in darkness. Awesome. People screamed. And yelled. And did whatever people do when they're scared.

Tsuna clinged onto Hibari.

Dino called the electrician and he arrived under a minute. With a torchlight and his toolbox. Well, he looked… FORGET IT, HE'S LEVI, 'NUFF SAID.

He immediately rushed off to the castle's main circuit.

-MEANWHILE-

There was an uninvited guest in the castle.

His name was Byakuran. And he was calmly eating marshmallows, waiting for his chance to grab the Vongola Decimo and go.

Why, you may want to ask. Truth is, I don't know either. It's amazing how Tsuna has so many men falling for her.

And Byakuran saw his chance! He (randomly) grabbed someone and took off, believing that someone was the Vongola Decimo. Yes, he has never seen her before, nor heard her voice. Pathetic for someone who wants to kidnap a person. But he kinda knows if he got the wrong person after looking at her.

He grabbed the person bridal style. The person yelled, kicked and struggled. When Byakuran got out of the castle where there was light, he practically dropped the person on the floor.

"You're not Sawada Tsunayoshi," He frowned.

"Of course not! I'm her right-hand man! What do you want with Tenth?!" He yelled.

Byakuran just ignored him and ran back into the castle.

This time, he managed to grab the REAL Tsuna. Then in his attempt to escape, he stepped on Hibari's foot. And the lights so happened to turn back on.

The people cheered.

Then Levi appeared.

They stopped.

"I HAVE GOTTEN THE LIGHTS BACK ON! PRAISE ME, PEOPLE!" He yelled.

They started cheering again.

And as for Byakuran who stepped on Hibari's foot, he managed to get away.

WITH Tsuna. Fail.

Hibari tried to go after them but hey, Byakuran disappeared! *gasp*

* * *

"Kufufu…"

Hibari snapped around at the sound of that veryyyyy sickening laughter.

"Kufufufu…"

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Kufufufufu…"

He snapped.

"I know you're there, you freaking pineapple bastard. Now, if you could stop laughing like the psychotic maniac you are and show your fugly face?"

Ooooohh that was harsh.

"Ouch, that was harsh, Hibari Kyouya. You've hurt my soul deeply." Mukuro said, speech lined with incredibly heavy sarcasm. Sarcasm which kinda wants to make the narrator puke.

Hibari just glared at Mukuro with blood – uh, I mean… "gray"shot eyes (?).

"Kufufufu… I heard that Tsunayoshi got kidnapped RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE?" Mukuro conjured up an illusion of a piece of paper that said "KIDNAPPED RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE" and smacked it in his face.

"RIGHT IN YOUR FACE, HA!" And Mukuro fell into a laughing fit. (-.-)

End result: an over-boiled Hibari with a rage temperature of something that is higher than of a Bunsen burner and a Mukuro… laughing like a psychotic mad chicken, uh, I mean, pineapple, on the floor.

Hibari, obviously enraged by Mukuro's questionable actions, whipped out his tonfas and flew right at Mukuro, but Mukuro whipped out his trident just in time to block the attack.

"Hey hey hey hey calm down!" Mukuro grinned. "Want me to help you get her back?"

…

…

…

…

Hibari could not believe it.

Did his ears deceive him or something?

Mukuro was OFFERING TO HELP HIM?

Oh wow, I can't believe it either. Yay.

Hibari cooled down and just put away his tonfas. And walked off.

"I take that as a yes, then!" Mukuro grinned wider.

* * *

They spent the the most of their time later _**TOGETHER**_ looking through CCTV tapes and researching. Hibari even found out more about Mukuro and that he had a fetish for chocolate. Mukuro said that if he could, he would create chocolate flavoured chicken, steak, blah blah blah and you know the rest. In his fridge (that is, if he had one), he had 15 cartons of chocolate milk and the rest of the space in the fridge was just chocolate. In all sorts of brands. _Cadbury_, _M&Ms_, _Merci_, _Godiva_, _Hershley's_, you name it, he has it.

And in case you are wondering, Mukuro is just somehow resistant to Diabetes.

Hibari also learnt to keep Mukuro away from computers as he can't use them for nuts, peanuts, walnuts, hazelnuts, cashew nuts, acorns, pine nuts, macadamia nuts, and groundnuts.

And finally, they found out who the mystery man who dared step on Hibari's royal foot was.

And where he was.

CHEER!

And thus, they went off to rescue Tsuna.

_MEANWHILE IN A NICE GREEN LUSH ISLAND WITH A PRETTY WATERFALL_.

"Mmmph! UMMPHHHH!! MMMMPHHHHHH!!" Tsuna choked, voice muffled.

Nope, she wasn't gagged.

Or maybe she was.

Our dearest yet evil Byakuran was trying to "expand" Tsuna's tiny mouth by placing – I mean, stuffing SIX marshmallows of dimensions 5 point 1 times 5 point 3 centimeters.

She's dying at only two.

Finally, after nearly choking, Tsuna spit the marshmallows out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She yelled.

"Aww, Tsunayoshi, the marshmallows didn't do anything wrong – why did you spit them out onto the floor like that?" Byakuran asked with mock sadness.

"Because they were KEELING ME!" She shouted. "And marshmallows are just sugar and flour; unhealthy gross shit which can't make you full."

"How could you say that?!" Byakuran fell to the floor, sobbing.

Then he looked up with an evil glint in his eyes. "Would you like me to feed your mouth to mouth?" He asked sweetly. "I'll chew the food for you, seeing that your hands are chained."

"Ew." Tsuna looked away immediately.

"Aww c'mon, Tsunayoshi, don't be shy..." Byakuran smirked, already chewing the food in his mouth.

Uh, ew much?

"Uhhhhh... Get away from me, you freak!" Tsuna screamed.

_MIIIIIIIIDOOOOORIIIIII TANABIKUUUUUUUU NAAAAMIIIIMOOOOOORIIIII NOOOOOOO..._

Uhhhhh... What the hell?

Byakuran froze. And so did Tsuna.

Hibari and Mukuro flew down from the sky from a helicopter.

"I told you not to put that song as our epic entrance song! It ruins our whole concept!" Mukuro yelled.

"How dare you, you pineapple bastard. The Namimori Middle/High's school song is a work of art." Hibari hissed.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Uh, guys? Aren't you here to save me or something?" Tsuna asked, actually managing to kick Byakuran away.

"Right." Hibari said coolly. "I was getting back to you soon." He lied through his teeth.

"Liar!" Tsuna yelled. "I thought you loved me!"

"If he doesn't, I do!" Mukuro and Byakuran yelled at the same time.

_Authoress: THIS IS GETTING SCARILY RANDOM._

_Narrator: How could you say that? It's your work._

_Authoress: Don't you find it weird narrating this rubbish?_

_Narrator: ...Hm. Good point._

Mukuro and Byakuran zapped eye lasers at each other and went off to try and beat each other up. And the outcome result is as we all know, Mukuro getting beat up.

While they were too engrossed in their fighting, Hibari took this chance to unchain Tsuna and go.

And he took off with Tsuna. WITHOUT Mukuro. And we all thought that Mukuro was Hibari's new best friend. Aww.

That is JUST SAD.

Let us cry.

Boo hoo.

* * *

"Hibari-san! How could you leave Mukuro like that?" Tsuna complained. Hibari just snorted and went, "Hn."

"Hibari-san, this is downright irresponsible. You brought Mukuro here with you and you dumped him with such a dangerous freak. Who knows what kinds of thing Byakuran will make him do?" Tsuna continued.

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Turn this chopper around." He ordered the driver.

* * *

"Where did you leave them?" Tsuna asked the moment the stepped down the chopper and onto the island.

"Around... There..." Hibari pointed north-east. Tsuna rushed over immediately with a Hibari slowing walking after her.

Five seconds later, Tsuna zoomed back.

"Wussup?" Hibari asked in a flat monotone.

Tsuna looked up, face red.

Hibari looked down at her with a knowing face.

Cheer, 10069 fans. I'm one of them too. (:

* * *

I shall end the chapter here. (:

I have no idea what to write. (:

I suddenly got writer's block. ):

This is super sad. ):

Unbeta-ed as usual~!

Sorry for any mistakes in the chapter!

Now i'm off to study my math. Eff algebra!

~NEPTUNE-WINGZ


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I is back.**

**Please note that the grammar error above is there on purpose.**

**I'm sorry for not having updated for so long. I have failed all of you.**

**I also have noticed how terrible I wrote in the previous chapters. I am changing my writing style, and hopefully it will suit this story better.**

**Thank you to all those who actually bothered to review, and thank you for waiting for this new chapter to come out.**

**I is supposed to be extremely doing my not very extreme Chinese essay. Oh God. I forgot the format for letter writing. Again. Crud.**

**And I don't know why but Fanfiction is always so mean to me and doesn't let me put page breaks. Wtf.**

_

* * *

_

To say that Tsunayoshi was traumatized by what she saw on the island is truly, and surely, a major understatement.

She was petrified. And much more traumatized than the word "Traumatized" can express. When she got back to the castle, she didn't walk, she didn't run, she didn't hop, but yes, she fell out of the chopper. She was so terrified she couldn't even walk properly anymore. The paramedics were called; they put her on a stretcher, and then carried her to the built-in hospital in the Castle. If you were wondering why Hibari didn't oh-so romantically carry her back to her room, it was because he thought the girl on the floor looked so fragile and if he moved her, she would fall apart. That is but of course, an exaggeration.

She fainted while on the stretcher, and throughout the night she kept fidgeting and yelling in her sleep. Well duh, she was having a nightmare, and you should know what it was about. She yelled and yelled, and Dino, who was again hospitalized for falling off a staircase and fracturing his foot, could not sleep a wink at all. Hibari, too, was woken up, and she would only stop screaming in her sleep when Hibari sat next to her bed and held her hand. Dino teased Hibari about it, and the younger male then proceeded to fracture even more of his dear father's bones. At that moment, Tsuna smiled in her sleep. Creepy, I know. I know that you're shuddering.

When she awoke, the first thing, or more specifically, person, she saw was of course Hibari, sleeping by her bed on the chair, and holding her hand. She blushed furiously at the sight of Hibari hand entwined with hers.

_It's warm,_ she smiled and thought to herself. Using her other hand she picked up Hibari's hand, and it was only then she noticed how small her hands were, compared to Hibari's. She then proceeded to turn even redder when she realized she was holding Hibari's hand. She screamed, ran out of the room, and into her bedroom she was assigned. There, she continued screaming, but into a pillow. The pillow nearly died.

Surprisingly, Hibari did not wake up from all that commotion. He slept like the dead. He slept like a log. He slept like he was totally dead to the world and it was as if he had kicked the bucket. Now if you're wondering where Dino is, he left for surgery in the middle of the night thanks to the extra injuries Kyoya inflicted on him. He died in the morning. I'm joking.

Tsuna was forced to arrive in a horse-drawn carriage with Hibari because she refused to take the limousine. If I were her, I would have taken that extremely long car though. I've never sat in one. Limos are cool. Sorry, hold on for a while. Let me wipe my drool.

When Tsuna stepped into the classroom, she was immediately greeted with a still silence. Usually, the class would be extremely noisy. They all stared at her with a slight fear in their eyes. Well, maybe.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera ran up to her and gave her a ninety degree bow.

"Morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned and waved.

Gokudera looked up with stars in his eyes. "Tenth, you are so honorable! You're the tenth boss of Vongo-…" He stopped himself before he completed saying the word, "and soon, you'll be the princess of Namimori (even though I don't want to see you marrying that bastard)!"

Tsuna had to sigh. "Gokudera-kun, please stop with the praises." Then she reduced her voice into a whisper. "Can't you read the situation now?"

Gokudera looked around the class. The stares had now become glares. Hohoho, that rhymes.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to feel the tension in the atmosphere! I ought to die by drowning myself! Then, the Grim Reaper will come for me and my ghost will be blue and dripping with bloo-, I mean, water!"

…

"Gokudera, have you been playing Sims 3 lately?" _Because I killed my Sim just to see the blue ghost and water dripping from him,_ Tsuna thought without shame.

"Yes, tenth, and I am ashamed to admit that I do!"

_

* * *

_

"_**Huh?"**_

"Don't huh me, my soon-to-be daughter-in law. Do I need to repeat myself?" Dino sighed, shaking an index finger in front of her face, and the other hand was on his forehead. Conclusion: Dino was in a funny dramatic pose and he heals pretty quickly.

"HUH? B-B-B-Bu-**But** I-I-**I'm** n-n-n-**not** r-r-**ready** f-f-**for **th-**this** ye-**yet**!" Tsuna couldn't help but stutter. I mean if someone comes and tells you, "Hi, how are you? You're to marry my son in a week okay?" You'll surely stutter, right?

Well, whoops. I just gave the reason of the conversation away.

"Now, now, now, Tsuna-chan. You know very well that you guys are engaged, right? Do you know that people keep pestering me and asking when the heck you two are getting married? These people think you are perfect together! So why not make them happy and let you guys get married next week?" Dino said, still in that ridiculous pose.

"But I'm only sixteen! Who gets married at sixteen?" Tsuna protested. "And are you sure you didn't make up all that crap by yourself?"

"For your information, I got married at sixteen." Dino grinned. "And no, I didn't make up all that crap by myself. Here is your lovely proof." He picked up a stack of letters and dumped them on the table. Tsuna couldn't help but widen her eyes. She could tell that the stack of letter was very well taller than her by a few inches. Oh well.

She picked up a letter which was decorated with frilly ribbon and the envelope had pink and red hearts all over it. But what caught her eye was that the letter was from…

DAN DAN DAN DANNNNN

Erika. You know, the president of Hibari Kyoya's fanclub. If you don't remember who she is, refer back to the earlier chapters. I'm too lazy to go back and check which.

Tsuna grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

"H-Hey, Tsuna, that's meant for Kyoya…" Tsuna ignored Dino and proceeded to read the contents of the letter which are too cheesy and lovesick to be mentioned by the Great me in the story. Also because the authoress cannot imagine how her letter is like. I apologize for the inconvenience caused.

Suddenly, Tsuna shot up and walked over to the kitchen's incinerator. Dino ran after her out of instinct.

Just as she was about to fling the letter into the fire, someone grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing with my letter?" Hibari looked down at her and asked.

"Uh, trying to burn it?"

Hibari took the letter from her hands and read the letter. His facial expression changed from dark to even darker. In the end, he tossed it into the incinerator himself. Dino just stood there, watching the entire thing, and wishing that he had read the letter too.

"Now, now, let's all calm down and have some tea and cakes to go with it…" Dino laughed awkwardly.

The other two ignored him and continued watching the incinerator.

When they finally stopped looking at the fire, Dino brought them to go eat cake.

(I wrote "clam down" before I changed it to "calm down".)

_

* * *

_

"THIS IS SOME EXTREMELY GOOD CAKE!"

"Onii-san, please keep your voice down!"

"Our most respected customer, you are disturbing the other customers! May I ask you to keep your volume down?"

"BUT THIS CAKE IS SO EXTREMELY GOOD!"

Beside Tsuna, Hibari snorted. "Hibari-san, do you know that person?"

Hibari snorted again.

(I don't know why, but when I wrote "snorted", Hibari with a pig's nose came to mind. I am so sorry.)

"Tsuna-chan, that's Sasagawa Ryohei, the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko, the Princess of the Boxing Country. Needless to say, Ryohei-kun is the Prince of that Country. Actually, their country isn't originally called the Boxing Country, but upon Ryohei-kun's request, its name was changed." Dino smiled. "Another reason of the name change is because the boxing nationals take place in the country every year. Ryohei-kun loves boxing, you see."

"Well, yeah, I can see that…" The corner of Tsuna's mouth twitched when she heard the country's name. Boxing Country? Seriously? Her stomach was hurting from laughing too much inside already.

The staff of the Cake shop finally seemed to notice their presence.

"Good afternoon, your Highnesses!"

Ryohei stopped shouting for a while and stared straight at Hibari.

"OIIII HIBARI, ARE YOU HERE FOR AN EXTREME FIGHT?"

Hibari just had to snort again.

"DON'T YOU DARE EXTREMELY IGNORE ME! ARE YOU HERE FOR MY SISTER?"

"Shut up, you moron. I've already broken off my engagement with her."

"WHAT? IS THIS EXTREMELY TRUE? KYOKO, IS THIS MAN SPEAKING THE EXTREME TRUTH?"

The girl covered her face and nodded her head in embarrassment. "Yes, onii-san, so can you please lower your volume?"

"THIS IS SO EXTREMELY WONDERFUL! THIS IS ONE OF THE EXTREMELY BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Tsuna snorted.

"WAIT, BUT DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU EXTREMELY DON'T THINK MY SISTER IS PRETTY?"

Dino snorted.

I think everyone has to stop snorting already. *Snorts*

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"Uh, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Dino asked sheepishly. "Uh, but before that," He turned to a staff member of the store. "Can you give me this cake, and this, this, this, this, this, this, aaaaaand this?"

"WHO IS THAT EXTREMELY FOREIGN PERSON?" Ryohei pointed at Tsuna rudely. She was taken aback by the sudden gesture.

"Uh, I, uh…" Tsuna stuttered before Hibari took over. "She's my fiancée, moron."

"WHAT? YOU EVER SO EXTREMELY LEFT MY SISTER FORTHIS GIRL?"

Kyoko slammed her head against the table in embarrassment. Oooh. Ouch.

"Onii-san, can you please stop it already?" Kyoko screamed, still slamming her head against the table.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at Kyoko. That was one extreme way of trying to stop her brother from shouting away like a mad chicken.

"OHMYGOD KYOKO! ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?" Ryohei ran over to his sister to see her bruised forehead.

"The royalty are weird." Tsuna concluded. Hibari turned to stare at her. "You mean I'm not right?" She grinned.

Dino had to sigh and mentally agreed with Tsuna's statement. "Let's discuss this in a more private place, okay?" He pushed all the teenagers out of the store and brought them all over to the Namimori Castle.

"Wait, Your Highness! You haven't paid for the cakes yet!"

"Who cares? I'm the King! Uh, just put it on my tab."

_

* * *

_

"Sasagawa Ryohei, please take some time off boxing and learn how to be more civilized." Hibari hissed at the man sitting in front of him. They were all seated at the table, with Ryohei and Hibari sitting across each other, and Tsuna and Kyoko sitting across each other as well. The King, however, had the task of serving them the tea and cake. What a hardworking king.

"OH? I THINK I AM EXTREMELY CIVILIZED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Ryohei shouted, his mouth full of cake. Some cake even got on Hibari's face. Tsuna hurriedly wiped it away.

Kyoko tried to change the topic. "You two are really meant for each other, aren't you?"

Tsuna did a spit take at Hibari's face. Then she quickly wiped it away and turned to face Kyoko. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you two are really meant for each other, aren't you?"

Tsuna nearly did another spit take but this time, she managed to control herself. She slammed her head down in her cake. Then she got up, excused herself to the toilet, and walked off.

Everyone at the table was silent for a while before Ryohei started shouting at Hibari again, asking for a fight.

Dino set the teapot on the table and said, "I think I'll go check how she's doing…" And he scooted off.

"…"

"This cake is good, isn't it." Hibari said in a flat monotone to change the subject.

"Yes, very…" Kyoko agreed. Ryohei shoved the cake down his throat in silence. When he finished his, he grabbed Tsuna's smashed cake and ate it too.

Eww.

"Uncivilized fool." Hibari hissed. Ryohei glared back while still stuffing his face in smashed cake.

_

* * *

_

"I'm so tired…" Tsuna slumped in her chair and sighed. The Sasagawa siblings left Namimori 2 days ago and would be back for the wedding in 5 days time. Knowing that she was getting married in **5 **days was not helping her in her distress.

Throughout the day, she was called in and out by the royal seamstress for fittings and such. Tsuna was very sure that a wedding dress made in a sweet Lolita style with giant pink bows which amount kept increasing by the day was not going to look very good on her. The amount of pink bows was astounding, seriously. It covered nearly the whole dress.

Naww, that was just an exaggeration. The authoress gave up wearing dresses when she was nine so she doesn't know how to describe a dress. I think she mentioned that before in a previous chapter.

"Tsuna-chan, I need you again for one last fitting!"

Tsuna groaned. "That's what you said the last time you called me!" She shouted back, hand draped over her chair.

"I swear, my dear, this is the last time!" Then came a sigh. "SO GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!"

"Why do I have to do this," Tsuna groaned. "Seriously, who gets married at sixteen? Isn't it against the law?"

Dino, who just happened to be passing by, quickly answered her question. "As I've said before, I got married at sixteen. And who cares if it's against the law? I'm the King. My word is law." He grinned, gave Tsuna a victory sign, and walked off.

"Uh… Ms Seamstress person, I'll come right now…"

_

* * *

_

**The first seven paragraphs were in my new writing style, but somehow it reverted back to crappy writing again.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you.**

**I'll try my best and work hard to try to give you guys better chapters.**

**And I also wrote a story on LJ, because the formatting of the story won't appear nicely on Fanfiction.**

**Do check it out, it's about the KHR characters interacting through Facebook :D You can find it on my LJ, http:/ neptuneemerald . livejournal . com /**

**Remember to remove the spaces! If you do have an LJ, please leave a comment!**

**Thanks and please review for this story too (:**

**-MIHARU**

_**Ohoh, and isn't this pen name nicer than the previous one O:**_


	9. Sorry!

You guys are probably all thinking: omg it's an update like finally, the last time this dope of an authoress updates was back in August!

I'm sorry, but this is not an update. This is to inform all of you that I am discontinuing this story. **BUT, if anyone wishes to adopt this story and continue it, please feel free to do so. **Just drop me a PM first, but please wait for my reply before starting on it. This is because someone else may have already adopted the story.

I'm sorry to everyone. I've let you all down and disappointed you maybe many times over. I promise to come back soon, with a new and hopefully better fanfiction within the Reborn! fandom.

_-scraggylish_

_I changed my pen name again, I'm sorry OTL _

_I won't ever change it again! Lol._


End file.
